


Ricochet - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 6

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur gets gunned down, Blood and Injury, Dutch is a softie, Guns, High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Micah gets a little too excited, Micah gets cocky, Micah gets protective, Outlaws, RDR2, Robbery, Robbery took a wrong turn, bandits, cliffhanger ending, lots of shooting, surprise twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Wagon robbery anyone?
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Ricochet - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 6

**Author's Note:**

> This plot takes place during chapter 3 ^^ Also yes we are aware of what happens in the Epilogue, this was just a fun idea we had. We hope you enjoy!

———

Dutch hid behind a tree to reload his gun as he glared to his left at Micah who was also hiding from the bullets that fired towards them while their attackers kept shouting insults at them." Damnit Micah! I shouldn't have agreed to robbing this wagon! There are too many of them, we are outnumbered!" Dutch hissed as he tried to dodge the bullets.

"Relax, Dutch! We can take 'e- argh! " Micah lowered his posture as he felt a bullet rush inches from his skin, making his arm bleed as he scowled at the burning pain." Basterds!"

"Now do the pair of ya believe me when I say this was a bad idea!?" Snarled Arthur, lying on his stomach hiding on the other side of the now broken down wagon, with too many bullet holes for Arthur to count as he fired shots with his rifle at the unrighteous villains.

Quickly it became clear to the three of them that this robbery was going south fast and the outlaws were losing. Each bullet that blazed past Arthur got inches closer to his skin which made the man tremble but his gaze never left that scope.

"Rob a wagon! It'll be easy money, says Micah! Ahhh This is Saint Denis all over again!" Arthur hissed bitterly, doing his best to ignore Dutch and Micah.

"Why do you two keep doubting me?! This is going fiiine." Micah called back to Arthur before his gaze was drawn to the path the wagon was stopped on." Shit, we got two more riders coming in from the north! Arthur, you be my cover! I'll take them down!" He laughed with excitement as he moved from his hiding place aiming both of his precious guns at the riders who were galloping down the path towards them.

"Be careful!" Dutch called back as he aimed his rifle at the other men who were on foot trying to get the wagon back.

"Shit!" Arthur stood to his feet. Cocking and reloading his gun before following Micah, staying low and slightly behind him to ensure Arthur isn't seen but he could shoot down anyone that Micah couldn't.

As the two riders were shot down, another two came from behind Arthur, the younger man stood to his feet and aimed his rifle at the men. "Micah, more of 'em" Arthur put a bullet between one of the men's eyes before ducking to his knees as Micah shot the other man from behind Arthur.

"We make a pretty good team, Morgan!"

"I thought yous said only a couple of men!"

"I may have exaggerated a bit!" Micah stood in front of Arthur as he aimed one gun at another rider who came from the left side and used his other gun to shoot down a man in front of him, bringing them both down.

Micah laughed with joy at his success while he turned to face Arthur, the man was smiling at Micah, which made him blush as an overwhelming feeling came over him. In that moment as he looked at Arthur he felt a pull towards him, and without thinking about his consequences he grabbed Arthur by his face and pulled him into a kiss, placing his hand on Arthur's back to pull him close and keep him from backing away as he shut his eyes, letting himself got lost in this new feeling as he enjoyed the feeling of Arthur's heart beating against his chest.

Arthur's eyes shot open as he attempted to step back. But the older man had a firm grip on his back making his reaction to escape difficult. Arthur never expected this gesture from Micah as his body began to tremble. Unintentionally the younger outlaw locked lips with the dirty blonde as he let out a subtle gasp. Arthur didn't know what to make of this, he felt his heart race from the regret filling his mind as he leaned closer and stole the other man's breath as he was breathing hard against his touch.

The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity but after a few short seconds they broke it off. Arthur and Micah looked into each other's eyes both shocked but Micah wore a cocky grin whilst Arthur expressed guilt. Arthur attempted one last time to back away but Micah still held a firm grip, Morgan didn't want to talk about this, he didn't even know what to say. Micah raised his head with a lustful grunt and devilish smile as though he was going to tease Arthur about his kissing. Arthur narrowed his gaze unable to string words together.

Before the blonde could speak the pair heard a loud bang coming from the left side of Arthur, out of reflex Arthur grabbed a hold of Micah's necktie before falling to the ground pulling off the tie as he let out a subtle scream then fell unconscious. Blood trickled down his back as the gunpowder residue settled on the man's jacket. Behind Arthur was a man wearing a mask aiming the barrel where Arthur stood. Laughing as he gently whispered to the blonde "you're next."

Micah gasped as he tried to catch Arthur but failed to hold him, "Arthur!" The older outlaw shouted before looking up to see the man who shot Arthur," you fucking coward!" Micah shot the stranger down, not showing any mercy for the man who brought Arthur's fate. He lowered his gun as the smoke left the chamber, glaring at Arthur he shook his head in disbelief," shit!"

"Arthur!" Cried Dutch as he ran to Arthur. He knelt down beside him to protect the younger man, watching to make sure no one would try to finish him off. He gently stroked Arthur's face before using his bandanna to press against Arthur's wound in the hopes of stopping the bleeding. "You're gonna make it, son. Don't leave me now!"

"Y'all gonna pay for this!" Micah called back to the rest of the men who were riding down the path with their guns already firing as their horses chomped their bits and flung their heads as they galloped down the road. There were a few men on foot who were hiding in the trees that Micah wasted no time to gun them down before going after the rest of the men with anger and rage.

"Micah? Micah! " Dutch tried to call him back but of course, Micah being Micah, he lost his head and could no longer hear his leader." God damnit! Micah!!"

**\-----**

**Keep and eye out for part 7 ;)**


End file.
